finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates weapons
The following is a list of weapons in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Players can hold a maximum of 50 individual weapons before they must sell some to make space to buy or create more. Weapons of the same name and star rating will stack. For instance, an Iron Sword* will stack with other Iron Sword*s, but not with an Iron Sword** or Iron Sword***. Clavat weapons Gallery RoF Hatchet.png|Hatchet RoF Bronze Sword.png|Bronze Sword RoF Iron Sword.PNG|Iron Sword RoF Bastard Sword.PNG|Bastard Sword RoF Gladius.PNG|Gladius RoF Flametongue.PNG|Flametongue RoF Ice Brand.PNG|Ice Brand RoF Thunder Hatchet.png|Thunder Hatchet RoF Brave Sword.PNG|Brave Sword RoF Defender.PNG|Defender RoF Zantetsu.PNG|Zantetsu RoF Mythril Sword.PNG|Mythril Sword RoF Ancient Sword.PNG|Ancient Sword RoF Dark Blade.PNG|Dark Blade RoF Light Blade.PNG|Light Blade RoF Colossus Blade.png|Colossus Blade RoF Feather Saber.png|Feather Saber RoF Guardian.png|Guardian RoF Kotetsu.png|Kotetsu RoF Legendary Sword.png|Legendary Sword RoF Fire Edge.png|Fire Edge RoF Blizzard Edge.png|Blizzard Edge RoF Golden Hatchet.png|Golden Hatchet RoF Crystal Sword.png|Crystal Sword RoF Rune Saber.png|Rune Saber RoF Masamune.png|Masamune RoF Muramasa.png|Muramasa RoF Deathbringer.png|Deathbringer RoF Excalibur.png|Excalibur RoF Ragnarok.png|Ragnarok Yuke weapons Gallery RoF Wooden Staff.PNG|Wooden Staff RoF Oak Staff.PNG|Oak Staff RoF Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane RoF Striped Rod.PNG|Striped Rod RoF Power Staff.PNG|Power Staff RoF Fire Staff.png|Fire Staff RoF Ice Staff.png|Ice Staff RoF Earth Staff.png|Earth Staff RoF Magic Wand.PNG|Magic Wand RoF Angel's Staff.png|Angel's Staff RoF Staff of Skills.PNG|Staff of Skills RoF Mythril Rod.PNG|Mythril Rod RoF Ancient Staff.PNG|Ancient Staff RoF Dark Staff.PNG|Dark Staff RoF Light Staff.png|Light Staff RoF Stardust Staff.png|Stardust Staff RoF Sun Staff.png|Sun Staff RoF Sage's Staff.png|Sage's Staff RoF Holy Staff.png|Holy Staff RoF Moon Staff.png|Moon Staff RoF Yew Staff.png|Yew Staff RoF Svarog's Staff.png|Svarog's Staff RoF Blizzard Staff.png|Blizzard Staff RoF Golden Staff.png|Golden Staff RoF Crystal Rod.png|Crystal Rod RoF Rune Wand.png|Rune Wand RoF Chaos Staff.png|Chaos Staff RoF Death Staff.png|Death Staff RoF Judgment Staff.png|Judgment Staff RoF Kitty Staff.png|Kitty Staff Selkie weapons Gallery RoF Wooden Bow.PNG|Wooden Bow RoF Short Bow.png|Short Bow RoF Iron Bow.PNG|Iron Bow RoF Killer Bow.PNG|Killer Bow RoF Flame Bow.PNG|Flame Bow RoF Frost Bow.png|Frost Bow RoF War Bow.PNG|War Bow RoF Ranger's Bow.PNG|Ranger's Bow RoF Elfin Bow.PNG|Elfin Bow RoF Hero's Bow.PNG|Hero's Bow RoF Angel's Bow.png|Angel's Bow RoF Hunter's Bow.png|Hunter's Bow RoF Silver Bow.PNG|Silver Bow RoF Mythril Bow.PNG|Mythril Bow RoF Eden's Bow.PNG|Eden's Bow RoF Dark Bow.PNG|Dark Bow RoF Aeolian Bow.png|Aeolian Bow RoF Bravery Bow.png|Bravery Bow RoF Ballista.png|Ballista RoF Exorcist Bow.png|Exorcist Bow RoF Wolf's Bow.png|Wolf's Bow RoF Svarog's Bow.png|Svarog's Bow RoF Yew Bow.png|Yew Bow RoF Abyss Killer.png|Abyss Killer RoF Crystal Bow.png|Crystal Bow RoF Chaos Bow.png|Chaos Bow RoF Yoichi's Bow.png|Yoichi's Bow RoF Fallen Angel Bow.png|Fallen Angel Bow RoF Doom Cannon.png|Doom Cannon RoF Chocobow.png|Chocobow Lilty weapons Gallery RoF Wooden Hammer.PNG|Wooden Hammer RoF Oak Mallet.png|Oak Mallet RoF Toy Hammer.PNG|Toy Hammer RoF Iron Ladle.PNG|Iron Ladle RoF Steel Ladle.png|Steel Ladle RoF Lovely Spoon.PNG|Lovely Spoon RoF Iron Mace.PNG|Iron Mace RoF Chilled Ladle.PNG|Chilled Ladle RoF Thunder Mace.png|Thunder Mace RoF Magical Hammer.PNG|Magical Hammer RoF Angel's Spoon.png|Angel's Spoon RoF Silver Ladle.PNG|Silver Ladle RoF Mythril Ladle.PNG|Mythril Ladle RoF Dark Spoon.PNG|Dark Spoon RoF Eden's Spoon.png|Eden's Spoon RoF Hell's Spoon.png|Hell's Spoon RoF Meteor Mace.png|Meteor Mace RoF Sun Mace.png|Sun Mace RoF Jester's Spoon.png|Jester's Spoon RoF Silver Mace.png|Silver Mace RoF Yew Hammer.png|Yew Hammer RoF Golden Mace.png|Golden Mace RoF Crystal Ladle.png|Crystal Ladle RoF Rune Spoon.png|Rune Spoon RoF Longinus's Spoon.png|Longinus's Spoon RoF Surprise Hammer.png|Surprise Hammer RoF Demon's Spoon.png|Demon's Spoon RoF King's Spoon.png|King's Spoon RoF Apocaladle.png|Apocaladle RoF Ladle of Ladles.png|Ladle of Ladles Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Brave Sword (CC).png|Brave Sword. DFFOO Defender (FFCC).png|Defender. DFFOO Gladius (CC).png|Gladius. Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' PFF Chocobow RoF Icon.png|Chocobow Rank 6 icon. PFF Chocobow Icon 2.png|Chocobow Rank 7 icon. PFF Colossus Blade Icon.png|Colossus Blade Rank 5 icon. PFF Colossus Blade FFCC Icon 2.png|Colossus Blade Rank 6 icon. PFF Colossus Blade Icon 3.png|Colossus Blade Rank 7 icon. Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates